


All Tied Up

by reliand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Extreme Underage, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mild Incest, Pegging, Underage - Freeform, barely, dubcon, interfering family members, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliand/pseuds/reliand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek won't find someone to breed during his heat cycles, so his family takes matters into their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).



> Read at your own risk. It's so dubious, it's basically non-con. Loosely based off of this
> 
>  
> 
> [post](http://kinkyfics.tumblr.com/post/90974738668/anonymous-said)
> 
>  
> 
> A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY PARTNER IN CRIME AND DARLING JINXY <3

It’s a rite of passage as a werewolf.

It’s all his family has been asking of Derek since his first heat. He was delirious and sick with the fever of not being tied. Derek liked to think of it as the most embarrassing week of his life.

Mom changing his sheets between bouts of him humping at his mattress until they were wet with his come, and Laura petting at his hair asking him gently to let her undress him so they could wash his filthy underwear too.

Derek had been mortified, continued to shake his head no, even if he couldn’t keep his hand out of his pants. Rubbing at the swollen base of his dick. It didn’t go down without a tie; not until the heat passed.

The second and third time Derek went into the fever frenzy hadn’t been any better. Cora was present for those, even though she was barely budding in the breasts and didn’t smell like she was ready to start breeding. Still young and impressionable, and mom wanted to make sure she learned from Derek’s mistakes. Cora cooed at Derek and nuzzled into his neck. She even let him hump against her tiny frame.

Mom doesn’t let it happen again though.

“You don’t want medication, but you’re unwilling to find a partner. You’re really leaving me no choice, Derek,” his mom says. “I have a whole household to take care of. A whole pack! I can’t be worried about you dying on me because you refuse to tie unless you _meet the right person_.”

“Mom,” Derek grumbles, because she’s saying it like it’s a bad thing, and also he doesn’t need their help. It’s embarrassing and ridiculous.

“Don’t,” Talia shushes. “I tried doing it your way, but you couldn’t even get off last time without stimulation. We shouldn’t even have let Cora in the room with you, but since she’s so close to sexual maturation it helped you along.”

“I’m sorr—“ Derek starts, head already pounding with the first signs of his heat.

Talia holds up a hand to quiet him. “Don’t worry about it. Cora was curious anyway, and I wanted to make sure she knew what might happen if she does the same thing.”

Derek shuts his eyes against her words, because knowing what’s to come is making it worse. Being in a bedroom with no real release is no picnic. Talia pets his hair back.

“Now Derek. I want you to come upstairs. We need to get this out of your system,” Talia says, grabbing at Derek’s arm to lead him to his room. It smells already. A heady scent, that reeks of sex, when Derek should be the only one exuding that kind of smell. When Talia opens the door to his bedroom he sees why.

Laura’s got a boy bound and gagged on Derek’s bed. He’s all pale skin, made even paler by the dark ropes keeping his forearms and thighs tied together. There's another tied around his middle; rope leading up to the ceiling where it’s been secured.

“You can’t do this!” Derek says, pushing past his mother.

“It’s already done,” Talia says with a smile as they watch Laura press her sparkly, purply strap-on in and out of his hole. Cora’s sitting in front of the boy, chin in her hands as the kid makes aborted sounds in his throat. Derek can see wetness on his cheeks.

“I want to hear him sing,” Cora says and she reaches forward to press her fingers against his throat, feeling the vibrations of his choked off moans. “He’d sound as pretty as Derek, mommy,” Cora tells them.

Laura’s going slow with him and Derek’s watching the steady movement of her hips, feeling his skin start to sweat with his heat. He weirdly wonders why Laura’s still dressed. The buckles have been fastened over her jeans. She must see his confusion, because she says, “he’s yours, Derek. I’m just getting him ready for your knot. Look at him open up around me. It's making me wet.”

Derek steps closer to boy’s skinny frame, watches the thick rubber of Laura’s dick disappear inside him again and again. His cries are muted by the gag in his mouth.

Derek places a trembling hand on the kid’s back, feels him flinch away, but Derek drags his fingers all the way up his mole-smattered spine and neck, until he’s undoing the straps that are keeping his cries quiet. It falls from his mouth and Derek turns his face to get a good look at him.

There’s a delicate point to his nose, where it turns up towards the sky, wide amber eyes, and a cupid’s bow that looks way too enticing for a boy that looks barely fourteen. Derek had been adamant about finding someone to share his life with before he bedded them in a mating cycle, and this boy is probably not what he was looking for, but he looks so beautiful against Derek’s white sheets. Derek wipes away the tear tracks under those long lashes and asks, “What’s your name?”

“Stiles,” he whimpers as Laura pulls her dick all the way out of him, and the sound makes Derek’s dick harden in his pants.

“We found him in the woods,” Talia explains. “I trust you can figure the rest out on your own?” Derek nods, one hand on Stiles’ cheek, the other unbuttoning his pants. “Come on, Cora.”

“I want to watch, mommy,” Cora whines, eyes rapt with attention as Derek shoves down his jeans and rips off his shirt.

“Just this once, sweetheart,” Talia promises and her and Laura shut the door behind them as they leave. Stiles starts to talk as soon as their gone.

“Please untie me,” Stiles asks. “I won’t try to escape. I just—my dad will be missing me.”

“Shh,” Derek says, pressing his mouth against Stiles’ in a chaste kiss. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’ll untie you after.”

A sob rakes through Stiles as Cora asks, “What’s wrong with him?”

“He doesn’t want to be here, Cora,” Derek tells her. Cora makes a face, because rite of passage or not, mating with a werewolf should be an honor. “When I’m done with him, he won’t want to leave.” Stiles lifts his eyes to give Derek a look that says he’s wrong, but they stop at the jut of Derek’s cock.

Derek smiles and moves to get behind him.

Stiles is squirming beneath the breadth of Derek’s hands, and when Derek pushes into him, quiet little cries leave his throat. It doesn’t last long, though Derek didn’t expect it too. Derek drags his hips back and forth, watches Cora’s little hands as they disappear into her shorts, rubbing at her privates. Grabbing at them really because she isn’t quite sure what to do.

Derek would love to teach her someday, he thinks as he slams up into Stiles’ wet and ready ass, and Stiles makes an unexpected noise. A little sob that sounds delicious because he rocks back up onto Derek’s dick the next time he pulls out. The tight heat Laura already prepared for Derek, opened up around her silicone cock, engulfing him. 

It’s a good thing too, because Derek’s dick starts to swell at the base making Stiles’ tense. “Shh,” Derek soothes, smoothing his hand down the sweet, swell of Stiles’ ass. “Don’t fight it. You’ll only make it hurt.” It takes but a minute to calm him down, circling his hips to work the thick barb at the base of his dick through Stiles’ rim. When it pops through, Stiles cries out, clutches at the sheets beneath him, right below his wrists where they are tied to his legs.

“Fuck,” Stiles says, sounding filthy through his thin, cracking voice, and the slap of Derek’s balls against his ass.

Cora is whining from her place on the floor, looks ready to crawl up on to the mattress and join them, though she wouldn’t have the first clue on what to do. Derek notices Stiles’ face turned towards her, sees his eyes fixed on where her hands are rocking.

“Derek,” Cora stutters. “Help me.”

“We could do this all the time,” Derek tells Stiles, leaning down to breathe it into his ear as Derek starts to come. It’s pulsing out of him. Stiles shivers. “I could fuck you whenever you wanted. Tie you up and take you, or just let you ride my cock.” Stiles pushes up, meeting Derek’s thrusts in answer, eyes still rapt on Cora, and Derek says, “when she’s old enough, you can fuck her too. We both can.”

Stiles moans, ass tightening around Derek and it only takes a few more shallow thrusts. Derek pulling his knot against the rim of Stiles’ ass, some of his spunk leaking down the kid’s thigh, and Stiles spills across the sheets, back arching against Derek’s stomach.

Cora is on the verge of sobbing, unable to get herself off even though she wants too. Outside the bedroom, Derek hears his mom say, “come on Cora. Give them some privacy.”

Privacy in this house is nonexistent, so Derek expects it’s for Stiles’ sake. The boy underneath him who is all sore and sloppy wet from Derek’s come. He doesn’t pull out, not willing to run the risk of tearing the boy’s hole, but he uses a claw to rip through the ropes around Stiles’ wrists and legs.

When he cuts the one tying Stiles to the ceiling, he all but collapses, completely spent.


End file.
